A Different Kind of Quest
by ArtfulWho
Summary: Frodo is turned into a child again to get to live the life the ring didn't let him have. Samwise is the one who Gandalf chose to take care of him. Read and watch how the two hobbits try and figure out just how to work and get through this giant change.
1. Chapter 1

It was all over. Middle Earth was saved from all the darkness that tried conquering it. After the catastrophe was finished, the fellowship returned to Rivendell. All tired and weary from the journey. Though the one most affected from this adventure was no other than Frodo Baggins. He had been unconscious all the way back from Mordor to the great elf haven of Rivendell. The other few Hobbits had worried about him not waking up for the whole ride back."Are you_ sure_ he's ok," they had each asked the wizard, Gandalf, at some point of that time."He's fine. Just very tired," he'd respond to each. At Rivendell they had laid him in a soft bed for him to continue whatever resting was needed. Gandalf had organized watch times for each of the friends. Two of the Hobbits, Meriadoc and Peregrin took the morning shift as long as they could bring food. Then Gandalf and the Hobbit, Samwise, took over, In the afternoon Legolas, an Elf, and Gimli, a Dwarf, would have their shift. Then the man, Aragorn, took the night. Though the one most to stay by Frodo was Samwise. He was still determined to keep his promise to Gandalf to be the one to protect Frodo to the end of his quest, and Sam did not see the end of this journey until he saw Frodo well again.

One morning, when it was just Gandalf in the room, the old wizard sat back in his chair, and got out his pipe to smoke. As he was sitting, with only the sound of nature around him, he started thinking. He thought all the way back to when Frodo's uncle Bilbo had taken the ring from the creature Gollum. He went through all his thoughts of what the ring has done and affected the lives of the Hobbits. It gave them lives they never deserved. Bilbo had become greedy and possessive over many things, not just the ring. Leaving it to Frodo just put the same fate on him. Though it was worse on Frodo with Sauron determined to rule again. He suffered dearly. It had drawn everything out of him. He even lost a finger in the process. They did deserve better. He wished there was a way he could re-do everything for them. He thought but could think of nothing. Then it hit him, a de-aging spell. He'd be able to erase the worst memories but Frodo would still remember the most of this journey. It would give him the chance to have a better life than the ring gave him. The one he did deserve. "Yes," he thought "I'll do it. I'll have to tell the others about it first so they know." Gandalf then got up from his chair, gathered everyone up and told them of his plan.

"So he'll remember us then right?" Pippin asked.

"Of course he will," Gandalf said assuring the Hobbit. Sam thought for a bit then looked back to the Wizard and asked, "If mister Frodo is going to be a little kid again then.. won't he have to have someone to watch out for him..?" Gandalf looked around at everyone then back to Sam, "You are very well right Samwise. That's why I think _you_ should be the one to do it."

"Oh um me..?"

"Yes, why not? You've been very loyal and protective of him this whole journey. I think you'd be the perfect choice. I understand that it would probably be really strange at first but I know that you wouldn't let anything happen to him," Gandalf settled it there. "Now I will send you all in when he's comfortable." The old wizard left the group and went back to the room with Frodo, taking hold of his staff.


	2. Chapter 2

**_~ Ok so, sorry I've been so slow at writing this but school started then I lost internet for which seemed like forever. Even though It may be slow at completion I still am setting to finish this as my first goal. I can't say another chapter will be up before October ends because the rest of October for me is VERY busy but I'll see if I can make magic. Just please be patient with me ~ _**

Gandalf looked at the hobbit and thought "I hope this works as planned.." He held up his staff and walked over to Frodo's bedside. It glew sending a little glow over Frodo's body. Gandalf closed his eyes and started to chant a spell. Change started to come over Frodo's body. He grew smaller but also younger. It was when the hobbit had gone all the way down to the age of ten when the wizard stopped. Now for hobbits, ten is equivalent to the human age of six. Gandalf found this young enough and set his staff down. "Frodo," he said shaking the little hobbit a bit to wake him up. He kneeled down by the bed as Frodo started waking. The hobbit sat up in the bed rubbing one of his eyes and looked at the wizard. "Gandalf.." he said with a pause "What's wrong with my voice..?" Gandalf looked at Frodo and said "I made you younger. A child again."

"What..?"

"It will give you the chance of having the life you didn't get to have with the ring. You're going to have to live with Samwise now though." The wizard told him. Frodo didn't say anything. He was still trying to process it all and was looking at his new smaller self. "Now I know this will take a little while to get used to but you will."

"O...Ok…."

"Would you like me to send the others in?" Gandalf asked the little hobbit. Frodo nodded a some and Gandalf got up and walked over to the door. The wizard opened the door, looking outside, where all the other already were out and waiting. "Is he um.. younger..?" Pippin asked.

"Yes. He's still trying to get used to it though so just try and help him some?" Said Gandalf.

"And how do you expect us to help him with that?" Aragorn questioned the wizard.

"I don't know.. Just be there with him. Let him know he's going to be ok." He replied. They all nodded and followed him inside. Each of them looked over at their now young friend with eyes of amazement. "Wow.. You're actually younger!" Pippin said running up to the bedside, seeming amused by it. "What's it like? How do you feel? Do you feel better? Are you sad? Mad? Excited?" Gandalf was about to stop the other young hobbit when Frodo started to giggle some at Pippin. Pippin smiled at Frodo and the others came over. "Seems pretty happy to me" Merry said "though it only takes a Took to get someone in a better mood I guess." Frodo searched his friends soon finding his eyes at Sam. "Sam!" The little one exclaimed putting his arms out to the other. Sam smiled some and picked up his friend as they hugged. "I didn't expect you to be so small, mister… Frodo." Sam seemed a bit weird calling him that now, but Frodo just shrugged some and laughed innocently, "I didn't either, I just woke up like this." The rest were still amazed by all of this when Gimli finally made a comment. " What kind of child doesn't have a beard?" he questioned laughing as a joke "He should have a good little one at this age." Frodo giggled at him as Legolas just couldn't bare but have to correct, " I believe that's only dwarf children, Gimli."  
"And who exactly asked the elf, huh?" He smirked as the two went on with a small bicker. The other hobbits smiled at the little ones laugh. "Awww he's so adorable!" Pippin said unable to contain his thoughts. Gandalf smiled a little and nodded then looked at Frodo. "Frodo, Samwise is going to take care of you while you're this small." He said hoping Frodo would hear him this time. The little hobbit looked at Sam then at the wizard. "I can take care of myself though… I've already been doing it since uncle left.."

"I know that Frodo, but now you're just a little kid"

"So? "  
"So you need someone to watch you."  
"Ok.." He looked at Sam again. "Don't worry.. I'll take care of you mister Frodo.." _ I gotta get used to just calling him Frodo.._ he thought. "Well I guess you all should go get ready to get back to the Shire then. It's a good walk back for us." They all nodded and Sam set Frodo back down. "If you need anything Frodo, just come find one of the elves or us" Legolas told the little hobbit. Frodo nodded understandably and followed them all to the door as they walked back out to gather their things. Gandalf stayed with him for a while so he wasn't left alone.


End file.
